Smoothie
by Tortured Hylian Soul
Summary: She had wanted a smoothie... [Oneshot. VincentXYuffie.]


She had wanted a mango-flavored smoothie.

Now normally, Vincent Valentine would have simply brushed this thought off and not even look in her direction, but today had been different.

Call it being in the right place at the wrong time, quite literally too.

Thirst is a common problem that finds us all, so it was only natural that he had to leave his room to fetch a glass of water from the Highwind's kitchen. The unfortunate man would probably never be the same again afterwards, but I am skipping ahead, aren't I?

Shall I start from the beginning?

* * *

Vincent mentally sighed as he stepped from the doorway of his bedroom and began his small journey down the hallway. The man considered himself foolish for forgetting to bring a glass of water to bed earlier that night.

The ex-Turk quietly grunted in frustration as the cuff of his baggy black and red pajama pants caused him to nearly trip yet again. Apparently, he had lost a lot of weight during those twenty-three years of sleeping in that coffin.

A clatter sounded from the kitchen, causing Vincent to be pulled from his thoughts. There sounded a crash, angry cursing immediately following this. Curious, the crimson-eyed man bounded silently to the entrance of the kitchen, turning on the light with a flip of the switch.

A surprised Yuffie froze. The ninja blinked twice before slowly turning towards the doorway, a look of relief replacing her shocked one once she caught sight of Vincent.

"Oh. Hey Vin-Vin!" the teenager exclaimed cheerfully as she returned to… doing whatever she was doing. Vincent remained completely silent as he leaned to the left to get a better look.

Several shards of shattered glass surrounded her feet, said glass appearing to be the remains of a mug. "… What are you trying to do, Yuffie?"

"Duh! I'm making a smoothie!"

"… At 4:00 during the morning hours?"

"Yup!"

"…"

Yuffie scooped up the last of the glass into a dustpan before walking past Vincent towards the trashcan, dumping the glass into it. "Nice pajamas, Angst-Muffin."

The ex-Turk resisted the urge to look down at his shirt before he made his way towards one of the cupboards, opening the door and pulling a small beaker from its depths. Vincent carried it to the sink and filled it with clean water. He heard Yuffie curse again, much louder this time, causing him to turn.

The ninja was nursing one of her fingers, her shuriken in her other hand. Cocking an eyebrow, Vincent stepped forward.

Yuffie pulled her cut finger from her mouth before returning to cutting a mango into slices with her weapon.

"Is that truly necessary?" he asked.

"What? This?" She held up her shuriken.

"…"

"… I'll take that as a yes. If it isn't, oh well. Learn to talk more." Yuffie sighed tiredly. "I guess you could say it's a bad habit. Wait, there's no such thing as a "bad habit"."

"Anyway, I survive on these smoothies. It's all I ever ate in Wutai, especially before I left to go… materia hunting."

"…"

"I just used what I had, which happens to be my shuriken if you're too stupid to figure it out." Vincent stared at the diced fruit as she placed it into a blender.

"… I do not recall the people of Wutai to be mango cultivators…" Yuffie grinned mischievously.

"Who said that I got them from the people of Wutai?"

"…"

The young ninja walked towards the fridge and opened it, pulling out a carton of milk and a bag of ice. Quietly, she poured a fraction of the milk and ice into the blender before putting both items back into the refrigerator in an instant.

_At least she will consume something healthy. _He immediately took back this thought as he witnessed the teenager tear open a large bag of sugar on the counter, throwing the small scoop inside into the garbage disposal.

Vincent turned to leave, but was pulled back (actually, "dragged back" would be a better term) by his collar. "Oh, no you don't, Valentine!" Yuffie called. "You are not leaving until you try my smoothie!"

The ex-Turk mentally sighed. He knew that if he had somehow managed to escape, Yuffie would find some way to get him back.

She sure was gifted that way.

Reluctantly, he turned back around. Yuffie smiled brightly. "Good boy!" she exclaimed as she patted him on the head like a dog. In an instant, she reached for the button to turn on the blender. Vincent then noticed that she had never placed the lid on…

Everything was orange. Both Yuffie and Vincent were covered in mango smoothie, especially Vincent who had looked like he was wearing an orange mask. The ninja just giggled like a maniac. Something told him that the incident had been no accident.

Still giggling, the ninja grabbed a spatula and glass. Much to Vincent's irritation, Yuffie scraped most of the smoothie off of his cheekbone and into the glass before drinking it. She smiled brightly. "I make good smoothies, Drama Queen! You ought'a try it.

"…"

The ninja looked around the room. "… I am _not _cleaning this up!" Yuffie turned to leave, but stopped halfway before turning around again. "Hang on."

Before Vincent could react, Yuffie grabbed his pajama shirt and pulled him down to where he was level with her when she stood on her toes to give him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Once she pulled back, the ninja giggled as she licked smoothie from her lips.

Vincent's face remained emotionless, but she could tell that her actions surprised him. She giggled again. "What? The smoothie was good!"

"…"

Yuffie giggled for a third time before bounding towards the doorway. "Night-night, Drama Queen!" Before he could react, the ninja had left, flipping the lightswitch to leave him in the darkness.

Vincent stared at the doorway for a few more seconds before peering around the smoothie-coated room. He mentally sighed before reaching for a towel to wipe away the mask of orange goo from his face.

But right before wiping it all away, Vincent wiped some of it onto a finger, and placed it into his mouth.


End file.
